When two or more people engage in non face-to-face verbal communication, for example via standard telephone, cellular telephone, or communication PDA (personal digital assistant), they do not have access to visual clues that their partner or partners in conversation may be presenting. Such visual clues can be considered as visually represented portions of the conversation. Examples of such visual clues include facial expressions, hand and finger gestures, body stance, and gestural motion. Such visual representations are used when a conversant is speaking as well as listening, for example to indicate attention, interest, agreement, and the like. One such particular body-level gestural communication component is the bow or head nod of many Asiatic cultures. Such gestures are often used to implicitly indicate significant social relationships between communicating partners. However, gestures and their associated visual representations cannot be communicated using conventional voice-only telecommunications devices, thereby resulting in reduced effectiveness of communication.